


What A Time To Be Alive, Right?

by MelsMysticWriting



Series: What A Time To Be Alive, Right? [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsMysticWriting/pseuds/MelsMysticWriting
Summary: Mystic Messenger meets San Franpsycho Waldork High School! High school. What a time to be alive, right? At Waldork, each character gets the full high school experience, ultimately learning how to know yourself and know the world through trust and vulnerability, goofing off, love, (as friends and more) and learning the true meaning of happiness. In this odd and small high school setting, it's hard not to know anyone, so why not become friends with the best people in school!Arianna and Astra are the two MC's in this wacky journey through high school, and each chapter will often be accompanied with a drawing that corresponds with the writing. Comments are always appreciated! We look forward to your feedback :)





	1. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna and Astra meet a new friend, Yoosung is introduced to the school, and Jaehee and Zen team up to survive their class trip into the wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the official first chapter of What A Time To Be Alive, Right? This work of fanfic is my first, and I'm super excited that it's finally being posted, so I am looking forward to any comments you may have! Thank you so much for reading :) 
> 
> The image that goes with this chapter is coming soon.

Arianna

     It was a _long_ summer. Another summer stuck in a place surrounded by nothing but my family, and talking to no one else. Freshman year of high school was okay, but I hadn’t really found the people who I could truly call my friends. I’m hoping that this year will be different; that I won’t have to run around trying to figure out how I should act to fit in somewhere. Astra, a girl in my class has invited me to go to the Greenhouse Cafe before school with Triss and Emma. I walk in, and am greeted with familiar faces that I hadn’t seen in months, and a cheerful, “Hi Arianna!” After ordering our various kinds of coffees and teas we go to the outside patio in the back and take over the worn down benches and table. It’s sunny and warm which is a rarity for San Franpsycho this time of day. It’s the usual chit-chat. Questions like “How was you summer?, What did you do?, What were your travels like?” etc., followed by half-assed “humble” answers like, “Oh, it was good. I stayed at home and read, and Costa Rica was a lot of fun!” The kinds of questions and answers that show that you care, but you don’t really have to listen to.

     Sitting in the pleasant shade cast by the building after we all had updated each other on our lives, we noticed a customer on the other side of the window. Astra pointed, leaned into the group and whispered, “Hey, have you guys seen seen her before? She’s wearing a Waldork sweatshirt, but I don’t think she’s a freshman.” Astra was probably right, the girl on the other side of the glass with a cup in her right hand and a book in her lap had mature face that could only be worn by a tired upperclassmen. Looking around at each other we shrugged. Astra, with her outgoing nature jumped up and said, “Well she’s all alone, so let’s go talk to her!” It was 7:45, so we had half an hour before class started; plenty of time to chat with this new girl.

     Once Astra had her mind set on something it was unstoppable so we all followed her and slid behind the table across from the new girl. Astra being Astra went straight up to her and introduced herself in the ecstatic manner she always uses when meeting new people. Shocked, the girl jumped and spilled some of her dark coffee on the book in her lap, blushed and looked at each of the crazy people who had just walked up to her. Dabbing at the mess on her book with a paper napkin and setting down the coffee she replied, “I’m Jaehee Kang.”

     After introducing ourselves and shaking her hand we bombarded Jaehee with questions. “What are you reading? What’s your favorite genre of book? What’s your favorite kind of coffee? What grade are you in? Why did you pick Waldork? What school did you transfer from? What music class are you in? Do you know anyone from school yet? What kind of art do you like to do?” Jaehee looked overwhelmed, but answered some of our questions directly with much politeness.

     “I was just re-reading The Grapes of Wrath. Typically I would read classics, but I do enjoy young adult novels.” You could see a little gleam in her eyes as she said that. “I am a junior transferring from a public high school, so I don’t know many people here.” Jaehee clearly didn’t want to talk much about herself, but I think she was happy for the new company. Apparently Jaehee has the wonderful gift of asking questions that took thought to answer and showed interest in listening to the response, so I liked her instantly. We finished our drinks and started the short walk to school telling Jaehee what school at Waldork was like, and what she would be doing during orientation week.

      The K train passed in front of us before we could cross the street and we saw a few more friends aboard. Excited, I take Jaehee’s arm and run across the street so she could meet some of our fellow classmates. Easily fifty students poured out of the single MUNI car doors and shuffle around each other to get into the concrete building, but I was able to pick out a very special face. “OLIVER!!!!!!” I yelled and bolted towards him almost tripping Jaehee still attached to my arm. The best smile that will ever bless my life replies, “Why hello, Melanie! Who’s this new lovely face next to you?” I introduce Oliver to a flustered Jaehee, and as a group of six we make our way into the light brown concrete building. Giant windows that split the staircase from a forest of eucalyptus trees welcome us down the stairs that will guide us to the eurythmy room.

       A voice like bells rings above the excited bumble of students, “Is that really you, Jaehee?!” Rika twists her way through the crowd and embraces Jaehee tightly. After releasing her, Rika exclaims “I am so happy that we finally get to go to school together, even though it may only be for a year! And you’ve made friends already! Oh, Jaehee this is going to be so great, and we are so happy to see you here.”

      “Ah, you must be Jaehee Kang,” comments Jumin, another senior appearing out of the crowd. “It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I look forward to work with you throughout the school year.”

      “Mr. Han!” Jaehee exclaims. “I am truly happy to meet you as well. Thank you, and let me know if you need my help with anything.”

      “I will hold you to that Jaehee. Well then, you must excuse me. I believe the meeting will start in a few minutes.” Jumin nods, and disappears into the eurythmy room.

       V slid next to Rika and was followed by a timid, short, brown haired boy with large purple eyes. V smiled and said, “Don’t mind Jumin’s formalities too much, Jaehee. Waldork is a private high school but not the president’s office. Thank you, Astra, Arianna, Oliver, Emma, and Triss for spending some time with Jaehee. She is a good friend of ours, and we couldn’t be happier that Jaehee is here and with as wonderful company as you!”

Yoosung 

       I’m a bit scared. Sure, I went to the Marin headlands with my class last week and did some boring bonding exercises. I’m not sure what I think of my fellow classmates yet. They are all really wild, and because I didn’t go to the grade school I feel like an outsider already. Ugh! We literally spent an entire day together, and I still feel like I don’t belong here. Rika and V are leaving after this year, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do after they go.

      At least the transfer girl, _Jaehee’s her name right?_ has friends already, but when will I? Rika keeps telling me that it might take a bit to find my friends, that they don’t have to be in my class, and joining clubs is a great way to find people who share the same interests.

      Rika is letting me sit next to her and V during the meeting which is a huge relief. Being alone in this crowded room stuffed with 150 students and 50 faculty would be way too intimidating. I appreciate that Waldorf doesn’t dive right into classes the first week of school. Apparently we have orientation week, where each grade has their own special activities planned that will warm up the students for the “theme” of each grade. I get to do some habitat restoration at the retirement home next door, (Yay!) learn how to use Cornell note taking paper, (what the heck is that) class bonding exercises, (ew, again?) and write letters to ourselves that will be given to us at some point in senior year.

       Sophomores have art week, where they get a sneak peak what that years art classes are going to be like. Juniors go on their week long class trip to Mt. Lassen to start the astronomy main lesson. Finally, seniors start their year working with a kindness organization to reflect on how their actions and interests can help develop each individual into what kind of person they want to be. Fascinating, huh?

        A long introduction is given by Ms. Sanders, (the head of the school) Dr. Sparks, (the choir teacher) and Ms. Weber, (the eurythmy teacher, _again, what the heck is eurythmy?)_. Our class sponsors get up to the front of the room telling seniors to go into the hallway. Now that Rika and V are gone, there’s only one thought going through my head: _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_. My classmates names are called up to the front in alphabetical order, and a senior greets them with a beanie. _I have to walk up in front of everybody? Oh no._ Soon a cheerful _Yoosung Kim!_ is called and I stiffly stand up. I can feel that all eyes are on me and some people are even clapping! After a deep breath, I take my first step and smile looking at the students. “Wow, I guess this is kinda nice,” I think when I see that Rika is smiling at the front of the room. Rika jumps at me, pulls the beanie over my head, and give me a noogie. “Aaugh!” The whole room giggles a bit, but her tinkly little laugh shows me that she was only teasing.

       Some seniors had to give two shirts because my class is so large, (being fifty students instead of 30). Each senior has a different way of greeting the newcomers. Jumin introduces himself with a brisk handshake, Vanderwood gives a nod with a handshake, Rika hugs her freshmen, (except me) and V high fives his.

Jaehee 

       The girls who I met a few minutes ago invited me to sit with them during the meeting which was very kind of them. Of course, we didn’t talk much. Prepared for the event, I took out my notebook and pen and jotted down the key points of the first school meeting of the year. Every Monday at 11:00 am the school gathers in this room and school announcements are made, guest speakers visit, and student clubs share activities. Seniors also sell lunch after Monday meetings as well.

       I can tell that several of my surrounding peers are giving me the side eye as I write, but it doesn’t bother as much as the students who are on their phones do. My peers increasingly became disengaged, but when Rika attacked Yoosung it gave everyone the bit of humor they needed to stay focused. I laughed lightly as well. After all of the freshman were introduced, I was also welcomed to the front and introduced to the school with the other few new transfer students.

       Once back in our seats, the faculty gathered again and sang a few songs to close the meeting. _What a strange, but friendly introduction,_ I can’t help but think to myself, but I believe that I will be able to learn, study, and exercise new skills that Waldork’s education promises to give. As a student on a full ride scholarship with many thanks to Jumin Han’s father, it is my duty to work hard to ensure I get the best education possible while assisting Jumin with his senior project this year.

       Juniors are rushed to the photo area because we have to load into our bus right after. This week will prove to be very challenging. I am going camping for the first time in my entire life! A whole week without showers? The thought has never crossed my mind before and I admit that I am dreading it. For now I will wait to hear a more detailed description from the teachers that are going on the trip.

       My plan for this morning is:

  * Get my yearbook photo taken
  * Get dressed into my comfortable clothes for the bus ride
  * Ask one of my teachers to triple check my supplies for me and tell me more about the trip, and lastly
  * Follow any instructions given to help the loading process go as efficiently as possible.



       As I’m in the photo line a voice like honey speaks behind me. “You must be Jaehee.” Surprised, I swing around and froze. The most handsome being I’ve ever been blessed to lay my eyes upon is right in front of me flashing a charming smile. Flushing, I tuck a long strand of hair behind my ear and nod. “Aw, no need to be nervous. I’m Zen.” Zen grins and extends his long, pale hand.

       “It is a pleasure to meet you Zen. I am looking forward to be a part of this class.” It’s hard to look into his red eyes without getting lost in them. _How does he have such soft skin?!_

       “The pleasure is all mine, miss, haha. I don’t know about you, Jaehee, but I’m not looking forward to this trip.”

       I admit my concerns about never doing anything like this before, and about staying clean. “I see that you and I have many things in common, Jaehee. You value caring about your body, which I strongly believe is the most important thing one can do. Eating healthy is always a challenge when camping, but that’s almost nothing compared to the damage my skin and hair will endure. It’ll take weeks to make a full recovery!” Zen dramatically performs his woes and a smile instantly grows across my face. Zen ends his acting with his head bent low, and his hand clutched over his heart. He opens his eyes to look at me and again his smile comes back.

       “Oh, but if you’re worried about never having camped before, it would be a great honor if you would let me sit and walk beside you throughout this journey.”

       “Thank you, Zen. But I’m sure you and your friends would like to spend the first week together.” _Jaehee! Why would you say that? Now the most attractive person TO EVER EXIST is never going to spend time with you ever again._

       “I refuse to let my new classmate and friend do something she’s never done before on her own. Besides, Jaehee, I think I will need you to help me survive our battle into the woods as well.”

        _Whew._

       I think this week just might become manageable now, but I guess we’ll have to wait and see.


	2. Ray's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna gets to know Ray and Luciel a little better!

Arianna

       Art week has been alright, but Astra got sick on Tuesday and has been home ever since. She and I were in a bunch of the art groups together giving us the chance to talk more and get closer. There’s no one else I really know or like in my group so I’ve just been keeping to myself. The art classes include sugar glass sculpture, blacksmithing, wood carving, vinyl record art covers, and creative writing/ drawing class. Those who I spent more time with last year are in other groups and get to spend more time in certain classes like blacksmithing and wood carving. These were the more popular classes and I only got to participate in them once.

       The sugar glass class is particularly fun in my opinion though. Not many of the other students in my grade like it because Ms. Aulta, (the chemistry teacher) teaches it and the art has to be done quickly, and delicately. It might have been the same for me if I wasn’t shown the life size blue rose that Ray had made a few hours earlier. It was just the blossomed bud, but it balanced perfectly with what must have been 30 some petals. The melted sugar crystals in the warm fall sun gave the piece a delicate sheen that was breathtaking.

       Most other Waldork students easily overlook good pieces by anyone, but this is something entirely different to behold. I had no idea that Ray loved sculpting and was this good at it. Well, I became inspired to try something more than a five petaled poppy or such. Ray must have come in multiple times throughout the week because I was only able to make a small ten petaled rose with a stem that curled in the short period of time I had to work in that class.

       Because it’s orientation week school often didn’t last all day. I don’t have therapy until 4 and there’s no way in hell I’m walking up that damned hill home to walk back down soon after, so I decide to stay at school on the balcony that overlooked Ardenwood at the back of one of the humanities/ science rooms. I am enjoying the sun with my eyes closed and earbuds plugged in listening to my newly found favorite artist Panic! At the Disco. The loud tunes filled with long strings of fast big words that essentially tell tales of doubt, anger, and growing up fit my rising teenage angst perfectly. Catching myself about to doze off from the comfort of the warm sunlight, I snap my eyes open and see that someone is in the room.

       I quickly recognize Ray’s bleached white hair with pink tips and see that he’s playing the violin. Curious, I take out my earbuds and listen to what he is playing. I don’t know any other way to describe it than with emotions, except for the fact that it has a rhythm of a waltz.

       The melody is slow and filled with longing making it seem sad. But it doesn’t stay this way. As the music moves there are themes of hope, leading to a short bit of happiness but then quickly falling back into sadness and struggle. The pace picks up and so does the volume dramatizing the feeling of being lonely. There’s desperation, the volume once again becomes calm and quiet repeating the cheerful theme, and then fades out.

       Ray plays the mysterious song over and over, starting with plucking the strings and then moving the bow across them. I sit there like a dumbass watching his thin, delicate fingers dance as he sways and turns his shoulders to play his song. I can’t see his face, but everything about him looks relaxed except for his fingers which press and slide along the violin’s strings. _I wonder what his face looks like when he is as relaxed as this,_ I think to myself.

        _I should probably say hi to him instead of watching him like a creep._ I don’t think Ray noticed that I was on the balcony because when I entered the room his head snapped and he froze like a deer caught in headlights.

       “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you Ray.”

       He hummed in response and stood up.

       “What were you playing? It was beautiful.”

       No response.

       I half expected that, Ray never spoke last year unless he was asked something by a teacher, and when he was finally fed up with Albert Silver’s bullying at the end of last year. They both were suspended for two weeks and I hear that Albert transferred. Ray spent every second he could glued to his brothers side, and if Ray ever did talk to Luciel his words were short and often cynical.

       Last year was really hard for him. Well, it was for both of the twins. Neither spoke much, but Ray regularly had to leave school early for counseling, and it didn’t help that he was picked on by the school assholes. Luciel always looks at Ray with constant concern in his eyes and becomes particularly despondent when Ray isn’t at school. The twins are surrounded by mystery. The most anyone knows about them is that they are either adopted or in the foster care system, and that the senior Vanderwood looks after them. All three come to school together, and Vanderwood regularly told Albert to fuck off.

       I tried again anyways.

       “I saw the flower you made in Ms. Aulta’s class. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so delicate and beautiful. Why was it in the trash?”

       Ray’s eyes shift to meet mine, his face blank. “I broke a few petals.”

       I’ve never made eye contact with him before. _His eyes are a cold pale blue, but his facial features are fairly gentile._ “Are you sure the rest wasn’t worth keeping? I still would have kept it. Maybe Ms. Aulta would be willing to heat up some more sugar for you if -”

       “There’s no point keeping something so weak. It would just break again and it would only attract ants in the end.”

       His voice was definitive, so I simply replied, “Oh, okay.” I thought that someone had pulled another prank on him and broke it on purpose. _If he really doesn’t want it, then what should I do with the broken blue rose safely stored in my locker?_ It would be a shame for such a beautiful piece to be thrown away. I could keep it for myself, but I’m sure Ray wouldn’t want that. Frowning, I turn to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

       The sound of my heeled boots sounded so wrong in the otherwise dead silent room. I know it’s not my place to say anything more but his decision confuses me. I’ll probably end up talking about it at therapy. On my way to my locker I put my earbuds back in to blast my thoughts away. _18-20-24_ , the white door of my locker opens and the broken rose sits exactly where I left it. The broken petals in the dark shadow makes the flower look sharp and dangerous. _Sigh. Here it goes._

       I pick it up and stand to go to the nearest trash can, and see that Ray is standing only few steps away. Ray looks puzzled when he sees what’s in my hands. Guilty, I yank my earbuds out. “I pulled it out of the trash earlier thinking that you might want it back. I was just about to throw it away.” The trash can is right next to him. I take brisk steps forward, and as I extend my arms to throw it away Ray lightly grabs my shoulder.

       “Do you really think that it’s good?” His hand is gone as quickly as it was there. Ray’s body language screams nervousness, and his stare is desperate for my response.

       “About the song? Or the flower?”

       “Either. Both. Were you being honest?” “Yeah. When I saw the rose you made I was really excited to make my own. Of course, it’s nothing like yours, but I’m happy with it. I just wonder how you were able to make the petals so thin without leaving your fingerprints and made it balance. Have you held it up to the sunlight? It looks like it could belong in an gallery or a Swarovski store as a decoration or something.”

       “Really? You like it that much?”

       “Come look.” I walk into one of the rooms and go right to the window. Ray silently follows and stops next to me. I hold it a little above our heads so the light hits it nicely. “See? Even though the the petals are thin, they still retain the blue coloring and there’s no sign that you ever touched it. The petals are rounded, bent and fit together perfectly. Also I love how the sun casts the blue with the shadow!”

Ray

       She really does like it. Arianna actually liked it enough to pick up all of the broken pieces out of the trash and hold onto them for me. Why would she do that? I’ve never even said “hi” to her. Arianna’s right though, the blue light cast from the rose by the direct sunlight is pretty. I could fix it and put it in a glass box or something. **~~That’s lame.~~** _Go away._

       “Ray where are you!” The sound of shoes slapping the school floor echos through the hallway as Luciel jogs around the school looking for me. I don’t bother answering. He’s almost here, and I want to talk with Arianna more.

       “I guess you gave to go now.” Arianna’s voice almost seems, what is it, sad? The rose is cupped lightly in her hands and she looks like she doesn’t know what to do with it now.

       “May I take it home? I think I would actually like to try to fix it.”

       A big smile grows across her face and she excitedly places it in my hand. “Of course! It’s your rose. Will you show me it when you’re done?” Why does she like it so much? I nod in agreement. “Great! I’ll go grab the other pieces for you. I’ll be right back. Arianna’s so excited she’s almost skipping and she runs to her locker just outside of the room.

       An all too familiar voice rings out in the hallway. “Hey, have you seen Ray?” I cringe thinking about what ridiculous way he’s going to greet me with now. Arianna must have told him because he’s now sprinting into the room. “Hey bro, what’re you - Woah what is that?!” Luciel penguin slides across a table, and falls off the end. “Ow.” Arianna giggles and helps the idiot up. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

       “Now that you’ve proven yourself to be an even bigger airhead than you were an hour ago, you don’t get to know,” I grumble.

       Big golden eyes pout in response to my comment, but he turns to Arianna. “Is it a huge secret or are you going tell me?” A smug grin crosses her face and Arianna shrugs her shoulders giving me a look.

       Just a few months ago Luciel wouldn’t have pulled that stunt on the table, nor would I have stayed at school this late. Now he’s the biggest child to ever exist and -

        _I’m smiling back._

Arianna

       I wonder what happened. Both of them have changed since last year. When Astra is at school she gushes over how cute and funny Luciel has become. Well, she’s not wrong but I guess I’m still trying to figure them out. Gotta say, I do like Ray’s hair. I have considered dying my hair before, but if I did my family would probably kill me. I never thought that Luciel had this much, well, craziness in him. It’s fun to watch, and he’s bringing a new sense of life into our class. (Luciel is quickly stealing Astra’s heart with the non- stop silliness and constant flirtations, and it’s pretty cute to watch her get all flustered around him). Ray is still silent, but he does have a different aura around him. It changed the second Ray responded to the harsh words from Albert Silver’s mouth the day of the fight.

        _But this smile._

       That’s something completely new. It’s small, just the left corner of his mouth lifting upwards, but wow is it beautiful. _I wonder if this is what Ray looks like when he plays the violin._ It’s such a tiny expression, but in that moment I can see Ray’s heart on his sleeve. He is amused by Luciel’s whimsical actions but it seems he’s possibly more entertained by the result of the jest rather than the childishness of sliding across the tables. Despite his words he doesn’t mean any harm.

       In my head I can see the border pieces of the Choi twins puzzle slowly come together. Okay. Maybe I have two or three pieces put together, but that’s something to start with. Ray doesn’t show his emotions, because when he does it’s like he is an open book just for that instant. He doesn’t talk and his clothing is rather radical for Waldork, so Ray appears hostile, but still appears insecure. After the fight, I think a few students are even afraid of Ray now. Albert left the school bloody and bruised to say the least. Ray clearly seems more comfortable at school now that he’s playing the violin, talking to me, and doing well in art classes. As I said, I don’t know what happened over the summer, but I think that seeing Ray more settled helps Luciel feel secure as well. Sooner rather than later Luciel will probably be seen as the personality of our class. Now that Luciel is blossoming with jokes, pranks, and laughs, his shocking red hair and golden eyes will be even more difficult to ignore.

       Ray breaks the eye contact and looks at the floor. “Because you two have so clearly made a pact to conspire against me you give me no choice but to hack into your minds and see what this evil scheme’s next step is to further dig my grave of curiosity!” Luciel quickly turns to the chalkboard and aggressively starts writing some math equation. His writing is frantic and stops after circling the answer reading, “m = murder of my hopes and dreams.”

       “Jesus Christ, you’re such drama queen,” Ray exasperatedly groans. I bust out laughing getting wide eyes from Ray but Luciel just pulls out his phone, holds up one finger at me and types at the speed of light. “Luciel, stop it!” With that command from his brother, Luciel clicks his phone off and shows a toothy grin.

       At that second, an alarming “MEEEEOOOOWWWW” blasts from Luciel’s phone. “Welp, time to go bro.”

       Ray rolls his eyes saying, “It’s bad enough having to wake up to that invasive brain- splitting noise every morning. Could you at least change the alarm when we’re at school?”

       Luciel’s face twisted into a look of horror and betrayal and I swear I could see tears about to form in the corners of his eyes.

       Ray just sighs and says, “Let’s go.”

       I pull out my phone from my back pocket to check the time. “Hey, it’s time for me to go to. Can we take the train together?” Luciel gives a nervous look towards Ray, but Ray just nods in response. Luciel’s cheeky smile is back and he takes the lead out of the room.

       Ray’s hands are delicately cupping his flower as he stares intently at each spot he will step and cautiously places his feet as if to avoid any pending disaster the school floor might cause. The thought of Ray just holding the flower all the way home unnerves me too. “Ray?” his focus doesn’t leave the floor but his head turns ever so slightly towards me so I know he’s listening. “Why don’t we invade the lost and found to see if there’s any tupperware we could put your rose in so it doesn’t break more on your way home?”

       “What rose? And since when were roses breakable?” Being ridiculous again, Luciel turned around to face us and started to walk backwards up the stairs. Seeing what was carefully cradled in Ray’s hands he lost focus on the stairs behind him.

       “Luciel, turn back around, you might sl-” There he goes. His heel didn’t quite catch the edge of the stair behind him so he fell right back on his butt looking stunned.

       “You airhead! You could have really gotten hurt and broken my flower more than it already is!”

       “Nah, I have bones of steel, AND I being the Defender of Justice would never let such an atrocity such as your flower breaking further happen. Even though that it might be the utensil used to murder my hopes and dreams.” _LOL. Just wait until I tell Astra that Luciel calls himself “Defender of Justice!"_  

       “Get over yourself and get up. We’re going to be late.” Ray’s curtness cuts Luciel up a bit as I give him a hand. The three of us are silent expect for my awkward heels as we find a container to put the rose in for the journey home and walk to the train station across the street. There’s nobody left in the building, on the parking lot, or waiting for the train. It seems really odd for a Thursday at 3:30.

       “Where are you guys heading?”

       “To a top secret space station downtown. How about you?”

       Entertained, I decide to follow Luciel’s joke. “There’s a space station in the city? I had no idea! I’m going to planet James Flood. You guys should check it out while you’re at the space station.”

       “Eh, been there done that. But Ray goes there often, don’t you bud?”

       Ray puts in an earbud, scrolls through his phone and retorts, “Not because I like the James Flood offices or want to go. Except for the ice cream.” That last part was mumbled so softly I almost couldn’t hear it. _Ray likes ice cream? Cute._ He must have felt me looking at him ‘cause he gave me a quick side eye and then flushed.

       The train rolls up, we tap our cards against the card reader and grab seats next to each other. Ray is clutching his box in his hands, tangles his legs around his violin case, and zones out into his mysterious world as Luciel and I continue to laugh and talk about our little traditions we do when we go to the Flood offices. He and Ray go to either the Ghirardelli or frozen yoghurt kiosk at the mall across the street every time Ray gets out of counseling. I tell Luciel about how every Tuesday my Dad used to take me counseling, but whenever we arrived early, (which was most weeks) we would get tasties in the food court from whatever places were handing out samples, and then go into stores such as Hello Kitty and Claire’s.

       Luciel in return teases me about how Longcat is much cooler than Hello Kitty. Well, it’s a shame that I don’t know who Longcat is then, isn’t it?

       We arrive at our station, but alas, our destinations lie in opposite directions. “See ya later!” Luciel smiles at me before we turn and head our separate ways.

       As I take the escalator up the stairs I turn to watch the boys walk away, but am surprised to see Ray watching me back. Both of us flushing now, he waves at me. I grin from ear to ear and wave back until Ray is no longer in view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an image, but I'm still trying to figure out how to upload it! If you know how or have any comments,   
>  they are appreciated :)


End file.
